Beedrill
Beedrill Garcon Chevalier is a Pokemon in Team Diancie. He is contracted with Morgan Lyel. He is commonly known by the Pokemon community to be a fast-speaking, moronic foreigner. Appearance An excerpt from the Bulbapedia page on Beedrill. "Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacks pigment pits. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen." Personality "Hot-headed" is a light term to describe Beedrill. He is the stereotypical worker bee with a fiery attitude and an intense desire to protect Princess Diancie at all costs. Those that have the misfortune of knowing him can barely comprehend what he says thanks to his fast-paced speech, heavy accent, and alien dialect that no one seems to use. He is completely ignorant of others' emotions and only concentrates on finishing the task at hand. Though highly callous to others, Beedrill himself remains immensely sensitive himself. He is known to go up like a flame in a blinding rage if provoked and he can rant for hours before finally settling down. He highly respects those who follow authority, but know when to bend the rules for the greater good. It took longer for Beedrill than most to find a suitable partner who agreed with his own personal doctrines thanks to his contentious nature. After seeing how tolerate Morgan was and realizing that her views on the world were similar to his, Beedrill decided to make a contract with her. Their relationship consisted mostly of Beedrill yelling orders at Morgan while she quietly obeyed. Beedrill found comfort in Morgan’s bluntness than equaled his own and Morgan gained access to abilities that could farther her own wishes of protecting those around her. Before the Comet Originating from France, Beedrill spent his time as a Weedle with his large family in some desolate forest occupied primarily by Pokemon and the occasional human. There was a debate over who he would live with as his father, who was a Ditto, wanted him to stay with the rest of their children while his mother, who was a Beedrill who lived in a large swarm. Eventually, Ditto managed to convince the angry bee to allow them to take care of their child in addition to convincing her now to set the swarm upon Ditto and their family. Although Weedle was secured into the family, Ditto did not feel safe staying so close to his son's mother and her swarm and decided to move the family away from the swarm and by away, they mean a continent away. Beedrill spent his last few weeks of being a Weedle and the entirety of being a Kakuna in a secluded forest near the coast near a human vacation home. He spent most of his time playing with his brother, Vespiquen, under the watchful eyes of their siblings. Beedrill rivaled his Azumarill brother constantly and got into frequent arguments with his sister, Gorebyss. He and Vespiquen would often get into trouble with the local Pokemon which their big brother Aurorus would have to bail them out of. Any scoldings from come from their sister Magmator who acted as a mother figure while Ditto was away (which was often). Almost all of Beedrill's ideas and beliefs came from his much older sibling, Bronzong. They were the one to introduce their ideals of justice to Beedrill. They told him where to direct his hot-headed nature and taught him the virtues of "good and evil". While Vespiquen cared little for these lessons, Beedrill adored them and took his sibling's teachings to heart. About two years or so after an angry little Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill, rumors about Princess Diancie and her work reached the family's ears. Everyone seemed to shrug it off as just gossip but Beedrill became enthralled with the idea of serving a legendary for a good cause. He didn't have the greatest reputation with the locals and wasn't doing anything useful. He knew how to fight and had been desperately searching for some sort of cause he could latch onto. His family debated with him harshly on the matter but they eventually realized they couldn't convince their stubborn brother otherwise. After a half-hearted farewell, Beedrill traveled to Diancie's domain and swore himself under her services in a rather dramatic fashion. He enjoyed his time under Diancie's command although the other Pokemon who worked with him did not. He got a bad reputation as a talkative, hyperactive, hot-headed foreigner which was a pretty accurate description. He became somewhat infamous in the fact that he was considered to be a nightmare to converse with but was decent at his job. He wasn't in Diancie's lair when Luxray began her attack, but he managed to arrive at the scene several hours after she left. He became absolutely livid at Jirachi's disappearance and was one of the first Pokemon to volunteer to Contract a human. There were some jeers about how no one in their right mind would ever want to Contract an angry bee, but such insults fell deaf on Beedrill's, figurative, ears. Beedrill's greatest problem lied in finding a partner who was like him. He had a hard enough time dealing with his comrades without getting into some sort of fight whether it be verbal or physical. He needed to Contract with someone who shared the ideals Bronzong had passed down to him. After all, he couldn't be paired with some rowdy teenager who didn't know the ''true ''meaning the justice. Contract Beedrill made the Contract with Morgan after watching her for several days. He made note of what she said and did to see if she would not only work for Diancie but be a compatible partner for him. He approached her one afternoon while she was making a snack in her kitchen. It took him about five minutes to coax her out of both stabbing him with a kitchen knife and sickening the dogs on him. She was pretty rattled by the encounter and it took several hours to explain the entire situation to her clearly. Once the explanation was done, however, she simply accepted Beedrill's offer, much to his delight. They were contracted for a day before the first initial meeting. During that time, Beedrill spent as much time as possible educating Morgan about the Pokemon world, their mission, and a little about himself. One of the things he informed her was that he would stay around her house for the most part. He reasoned that this would allow them to be close to one another so they could act more quickly which, while partly true, isn't the only reason he chose to stay at Morgan's house. Beedrill quickly took a fancy to the numerous cats at the house as they did with him; Beedrill spends a good portion of his time hanging out with the cats and helping them "train" least the dogs fail to catch an intruder. Ability Details Swarm increases the power of Beedrill's Bug-Type moves when he has less than third of his original health. When Swarm is activated, Beedrill's, or Morgan's, gains an outlining of a green glow. Their bug-type moves become all the more deadly in the process, becoming twice as strong as they were before. This ability is cancelled out if Beedrill and or Morgan faints, Beedrill is returned to his Pokeball, the transformation is cancelled, or if their health is replenished. Moveset Beedrill's moveset is set around ending fights quickly by hitting fast and hard. As he is a rather weak Pokemon compared to most others, he tends to try and use his high speed stat to his advantage. He brings in Acrobatics to afflict massive damage while using Agility to allow him to move quickly on the battlefield and have a greater chance of inflicting a critical blow. He uses X-Scissor as his standard Bug-type move and uses Poison Jab to deal with pesky Fairy-types who would resist his X-Scissor. Granted, his moveset does little to protect himself from Fire, Rock, and Flying types, three of the types that he is weak to, but considering he normally fights in large groups and cares more about ending a fight quickly than worrying about type-advantage, his moveset is practical for his needs. * Acrobatics: Flying-type; Physical. Nimbly tackles a target at high speed. If the user is not holding an item, the base power doubles, inflicting massive damage upon the opponent. * Agility: Psychic-type; Status: Relaxes and lightens body to move faster. A status move that increases speed by two stages. Any buffs are removed once the transformation is undone, Beedrill returns to his Pokeball, or the two are knocked out. * Poison Jab: Poison-type; Physical. Stab target with either a poison drenched stinger or fist. Secondary effects include a 30% chance of poisoning the target. * X-Scissor: Bug-type; Physical. Crosses arms or stingers that grow a brilliant light as they slash the target in a X-like fashion. Trivia * Beedrill speaks at a rapid pace with a heavy southern accent. Very few, save for Morgan and his siblings, seem to be able to understand him. * He has eight to nine siblings, only one of which is also a bug type. ** The reason for him having siblings that aren't in his egg group is because they all have the same Ditto as a parent. * Beedrill and his family originated from France. How they heck they got where they currently are is unknown. Category:Pokemon Category:PC Category:Team Diancie